


The Skeptic

by MotherOfWolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: Legend has it that a certain chubby slasher appears at Halloween….





	The Skeptic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains kink material,wieght related descriptions,and a developing age difference relationship [Hanzo Shimada is 38,and Soldier 76/Jack Morrison is around 50]. If any of this makes you uncomfortable,this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

_Legend has it that a certain chubby slasher appears at Halloween…. But not to kill. He just want candy. The worst that will happen if you don’t offer him some? He will chase you,breathing heavily,until you give it to him._

 

*  * *

 

He wasn’t able to button his old, ripped jeans,as usual. Thick,soft love handles oozed over the waistband,making it surprising that Jack still had those jeans in the first place. The only reason he was able to keep them on was due to his use of a rubber band through the buttonhole. Jack was,thankfully, still able to pull them up,despite the extra chub that had started settling on his thighs.

 

The tears in his jeans gaped as his thick thighs stretched the material. Jack was surprised they hadn’t torn further. Or maybe they had….and he hadn’t noticed. He knew he’d have a lot of people noticing,though.

 

Jack put on his jacket, picked up his bag to collect candy and waddled out of the old house he lived in. He felt a slight breeze pick up as he glowed orange and hit the exposed,soft mass of his belly and the exposed skin of his thick thighs as he made his way over to the nearby small town.

 

*  * *

Slasher Jack was almost done with his candy collecting rounds. Everyone knew about him,and had candy ready. He was currently in front of Angela Zeigler’s house.

 

“There you go,sweetie,”Angela,who was wearing a witch costume, cooed gently as she patted his belly.

 

Jack grunted softly,letting out a puff of orange vapor through his mask and patted her head. He calmly pushed his gut out against her hand as she rubbed it. She was one of his favorite people,and was in her mid to late 20’s,if he remembered right.

 

“Stay safe,”he replied,with his deep voice muffled by his mask.

 

“There’s a new person at the end of the street. His name’s Hanzo Shimada. He knows about you,”Angela suddenly announced as Jack turned around to leave.

 

“What’s he like? Skeptic?” Jack asked curiously.

 

“Yes. He thinks you’re an urban legend!”Angela replied. “Please don’t scare him!”

 

*  * *

 

Jack was breathing heavily by the time he reached the end of the street. He wondered who this Hanzo Shimada was and why he assumed that Slasher Jack was an urban legend. He knocked on the door and waited.

 

When the door opened,a man Jack assumed was Hanzo Shimada stood in front of him. Hanzo looked like he was close to Jesse McCree’s age.

 

“Yes,wha- You’re…..real?” he asked.

 

“You assumed I’m not?” Jack deadpanned,red eyes glittering

 

“I assumed you were just a story.” Hanzo replied as calmly as he could.

 

Jack sighed. “You heard of me though,”he said. “You know what I want.”

 

Hanzo quickly slammed the door shut and repressed the urge to scream. Passers by outside looked on in shock,and someone yelled at full volume,“Dude,you did _not_ just do that!”

 

Jack calmly walked around the house to the back door and entered the house. He quietly waddled in, and saw Hanzo standing near the sink in the kitchen. _I’ve got you in my sights,_ he thought,as his orange glow became brighter.

 

Jack shuffled closer,breathing heavily until he was standing right behind Hanzo. He let out a loud exhale,making the younger man yelp loudly. Jack calmly towered over Hanzo,making the other man shudder.

 

“What do you want from me???”Hanzo asked.

 

“You know what I want,”Jack drawled.

 

“I….don’t have any!” Hanzo spluttered.

 

Jack continued staring at Hanzo,who by now was almost in tears. He broke eye contact only when the front door opened,and McCree walked in. He looked at the two men and guessed what was going on.

 

“Hanzo,what did I tell you? You’re supposed to give Jack some candy when he comes over,”McCree admonished,as though he was telling off a naughty toddler.

 

Jack tilted his head and made eye contact with McCree. Another person he knew well.

 

“You’re his...roommate?” Jack asked.

 

“More like I thought I’d stay over for a few days,”McCree replied. “Help Hanzo set up everything. I told him about you.”

 

Jack’s attention returned to Hanzo. Was the younger man actually blushing as he walked to the cupboard? Jack wasn’t really sure if he was imagining it.

 

Hanzo took a couple handfuls of candy and put it in Jack’s bag,looking slightly awkward. He hesitantly placed a hand on Jack’s belly,which he immediately felt push forward into his hand.

 

 _So soft and_ ** _warm_** ,Hanzo thought. _He...seems to like this._ His other hand joined it,gently rubbing the soft,slightly hairy bulge.

 

“May I...see your face,Jack?” he asked.

 

Jack reached up with his free hand and pulled off the mask. He was an attractive man,despite his age and the few scars he had on his face. The corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked.

 

“Y-yes…”Hanzo stuttered softly as he blushed harder.

 

Jack leaned over and kissed Hanzo’s forehead gently. _I like this man. I should meet him more,_ the old soldier thought.

 

“Maybe we should meet up again,”Jack suggested. “You’re an interesting man.”

 

Jack turned around and let himself out while waving goodbye to Hanzo and McCree. He headed back home, showered,and went to bed.

 

*  * *

 

Jack woke up to the sound of McCree talking loudly on the phone downstairs. He thought he heard Hanzo as well. He got out of bed and went down to see what the younger men were doing.

 

“Hey!” McCree called from the kitchen. “I was expecting you to sleep a bit longer!”

 

Jack smiled and snorted softly as he made some coffee. Hanzo waved at Jack while he stood near the stove in silence. The younger man’s eyes went to the old soldier’s belly as it jiggled slightly with his movements.

 

“Want some coffee,Hanzo?” Jack asked while rubbing his middle.

 

Hanzo blushed. _Respond,you idiot!_ he thought.

 

“Yes. I’d like some!” he replied.

 

Jack poured coffee in a mug and handed it to Hanzo. His free hand absentmindedly went to rub the warm bulge of his tummy as he drank his coffee. Hanzo continued watching Jack in complete fascination as the older man drank his coffee in silence.

 

“You’re….not glowing orange….” Hanzo announced.

 

“That’s more as it gets dark,soldier,”Jack replied. “And when the lights are off.”

 

Hanzo came closer and hesitantly placed a hand on Jack’s belly,exactly like had the previous night. Jack snorted softly into his coffee with a smirk.

 

“You wanted to do that for a while,”Jack said after a few minutes. “You look like you wanted to touch my gut again and couldn’t stop thinking about it since last night.”

 

Hanzo stood there blushing. He had always liked larger men,and was quite open about it. What he wasn’t expecting was his interest in a much older man. He usually went for guys closer to his age.

 

“And you don’t normally go for old men like me,”Jack grumbled good-naturedly. “I assume I’m your first silver fox?”

 

Hanzo nodded,free hand still on Jack’s tummy. He placed his empty mug on the sink and allowed his newly freed hand to settle on the soft,warm mass. _He’s so soft_ ,Hanzo thought as he gently stroked the warm skin covered in pale hair. _And so willing to let me touch him._

 

Jack instinctively pushed his belly out into Hanzo’s hands. Hanzo blushed  as he watched the soft flesh push forward. He rubbed it gently,earning a pleased growl from the old soldier.

 

“Do y’all mind helping me out after you’re done with making puppy eyes at each other,”McCree drawled. “I’ll be needing help to make breakfast.”

 

Jack sighed softly as he and Hanzo shuffled off to help their friend. They made more than enough pancakes,toast,eggs,hash browns,sausages and bacon for all three of them and sat down to eat. It was an unusually large amount of food,even by Jack’s standards,and everyone knew he could pack away a lot.

 

The three men chatted while eating and drinking their coffee. Jack managed to eat the most,as he usually did,and proceeded to eat whatever Hanzo and Jesse had left untouched.

 

*  * *

 

Jack leaned back in his chair and burped softly. His belly had rounded out,making his blue t-shirt ride up and expose more skin than it had earlier. Whatever was currently hidden in the shirt [maybe half?] strained at the seams,looking like it was ready to burst any second. Thankfully,Jack had decided to wear his loose,stretchy sweatpants. But even those felt tight around his packed middle.

 

“That was a lot,even by _your_ standards,Jack,”McCree announced,patting the older man’s firm, bulging gut.

 

Jack grunted softly and rubbed his tummy as he watched Hanzo blush and watch like his life depended on it,stubbornly refusing to display how uncomfortably full he was. McCree,on the on the other hand,was more impressed by Jack’s capacity.

 

“Was expecting you to still be full from last night’s candy,is all,”McCree continued.

 

“Jesse,”Jack replied,patting his distended middle. “You know how much I eat. How do you think I got this big?”

 

McCree snorted and rubbed his own packed belly. Hanzo quietly watched the two men talking with a look of utter fascination on his face.

 

“Can I touch?” he asked softly.

Jack smiled and pulled Hanzo’s hand towards him. He placed it on the fullest part of his belly and told the younger man to rub it.

 

“What about me?” McCree pouted.

 

“I have two hands,”Hanzo announced imperiously,reaching out to rub McCree’s belly as well. “Big puppy…..” he grumbled good naturedly.

 

After several minutes,Jack suddenly slipped his index finger under Hanzo’s chin and lifted it up to get a good look at him. He took in the soft,black,slightly graying hair tied back in a ponytail, and Hanzo’s sharp,brown eyes. His eyes drifted down to the neatly trimmed goatee,and even further down to Hanzo’s rounded tummy,which was straining against his button-down shirt.

 

“ _Someone_ really enjoyed his breakfast today,”Jack rumbled gently,as he patted the firm bulge. “You don’t feel full enough,though. Let me feed you a little extra.”

 

Hanzo shivered slightly as McCree smirked. “Jack’s gonna feed you a _lot_ ,Han,”he drawled. “He’s done the same for me.”

 

Jack quietly served some eggs,sausages and hash browns on Hanzo plate. He took some eggs on the fork and lifted it to the younger man’s mouth. Hanzo opened his mouth,chewed the mouthful of food and swallowed. He looked up expectantly.

 

Jack’s expression changed to one of approval,as he continued feeding Hanzo. _Let’s see his capacity,_ Jack thought.

 

*  * *

Hanzo was full. Too full to think straight. He felt Jack’s big,warm,gentle hand rubbing his tummy as the soldier chatted with McCree about how Hanzo ate more than expected.

 

“He doesn’t eat this much,normally,”McCree said.

 

“If you don’t mind,I’ll be keeping him here to let him recover,”Jack replied. “He looks like he’s in a food coma.”

 

“You gonna be okay,Han?” McCree asked gently.

 

Hanzo nodded and smiled. McCree said his goodbyes and went back home. This left Jack and Hanzo at the dining table.

 

“Alright,let’s get you to my room,”Jack finally announced.

 

He scooped Hanzo up in his arms and waddled back to his room. Jack gently deposited Hanzo on the bed,and took off the younger man’s shoes. Jack scooped Hanzo up again,put the younger man between his plump thighs,and massaged Hanzo’s belly gently.

 

Hanzo sighed happily as the huge hands gently kneaded and stroked the rounded mass jutting out in front of him. Jack seemed like a nice man.

 

“Jack.” Hanzo said.

 

“Hm?”Jack responded.

 

“I like you. I wish to...get to know you better. And be with you permanently,maybe,”Hanzo declared.

 

“Sure thing. I like you a lot,too.” Jack replied softly. “I could use the company,honey.”

 

Hanzo blushed at the endearment and smiled. Things were starting to improve for him. He snuggled into Jack’s tummy and fell asleep.

 

 _Fin_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic,please check out the rest of my stuff here. My tumblr is thewolfwrites.


End file.
